


Be with me

by radioactivepanic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Shingeki no Kyojin| Attack on Titan, Single Parents, single daddy, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivepanic/pseuds/radioactivepanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a single father to Avery, his personal ray of sunshine. He loves and cares for her more than he cares for his own life. He knows what's best for her  and sometimes he leaves himself behind. Some of those times his 5 year-old knows what he needs.<br/>After Avery finds a long lost bunny toy buried in the snow and they track the owner to a sweet freckle faced Marco, He and Jean keep a very close text based relationship. When Avery goes on a mandatory visit to her Mother's, to Jean's dismay. A certain Freckled savior swoops in to accompany Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My 5 year old knows best?

**Author's Note:**

> This will most probably be a short one, couple chapters. I usually avoid creating characters just because it is not true to the canon. I made an exception for this one! I got the idea after listening to a song on repeat for an hour. I lost the song but retained the story! I was only supposed to be a one shot but my muse took over and created something askew from the original plan.  
> Also, this was going to be a mini comic! But! I am shit at drawing and perspective!  
> P.s Enjoy this while I work on the update of the other story :D! it will be updated as soon as my editor gets out of his funk and I finish my homework! DO NOT PROCRASTINATE KIDDOS!

Footsteps crunch on freshly fallen snow as purple boots stomp on the frozen ground. A little figure rustles through the bushes as she makes her way to the hiding spot she found. Her little snow hat jingles with the bell attached to the poof on top. As she pushes through a thick snowy bush, something catches her eye. A little lump of snow, with ears? She steps carefully toward it, wondering if it’s a real live bunny.

When it doesn’t scurry away she sighs in relief mixed with disappointment and crouches down. Pulling the tip of the exposed ear she tugs it out of the snow. The pile of snow reveals a small dingy dirty bunny doll. Its plush fur matted and dulled by dirt and general dirty stuff. She looks at the filthy little toy with sympathy. ‘It looks a little sad’ she thinks to herself.

After examining it for a minute longer she hears a familiar voice calling out for her. So, she tucks the little bunny in her arms and hurries out of the bushes, toward the voice.

\---

I hear her before I see her, the distinct tinkling of her hat off in the distance. _I’m glad it has a bell_. Looking toward the sound I see her smacking and kicking her way through the offending branches of bushes. I chuckle fondly knowing she gets some of her brashness from me. She chops the branches with one hand, cradling something on the other. _Oh please don’t be an animal._ When she breaks free from the shrubbery she runs to me, ignoring everything on the playground. Her little round face set in a serious get- the-job-done scowl, as her dark brown hair flies behind her.

When she reaches me she shoves a filthy rag bunny doll out in front of her to show me. I raise my eyebrows as I look from her to the stinky toy.

“Trash?” I offer. To which I receive an eye roll followed by a pouty scowl.

“No Daddy!” She turns the little toy in her hand and shows it to me again, this time revealing a hand sewn patch on the back. “Look, ‘If Found’. We have to help bunny get back to its owner!”

Pushing myself off of my place on the bench, I sweep my little 5 year-old into my arms. She keeps a tight grip on the little toy as we walk through the park.

“You’re dead set on getting it to the owner?” I inquire.

“Yes.” she states.

“And If I don’t try?” I quirk an eyebrow down at her. Her eyebrows pull together in a familiar consideration scowl before answering.

“You’ll be a super big meanie butt head.” She blurts “and I won’t talk to you for a week.” Satisfied with the punishment she nods.

I gasp in feigned astonishment “A WEEK?! OH LORDY NOT A WEEK!!!” I tickle her and she squirms trying not to laugh, her serious face faltering. “Alright alright, you’ve twisted my arm Avery. We’ll find the owner.”

\---

I pushed the door open with my foot since both my arms are occupied by a slightly snoring little girl. I lay her down gently on the couch, covering her with the ‘little dead girl’ blanket she loves. Crouching next to the couch I gently pry the filthy bunny doll out of her hands, trying not to wake her. _She takes after me when it comes to waking up._ I shudder at the thought of the fit she’d throw, thankfully she doesn’t stir.

I jot down the number on the back before tossing the little toy in the washer for a deep clean cycle. Pulling out my cellphone I punch the number in and wedge the phone between my head and shoulder, as I open the fridge. I pull out sandwich stuff and soup, preparing a snack for when Avery wakes up.

I hear a click through the phone followed by a kind sounding woman’s voice, “Hello?”

“Hello ma’am, my name is Jean. I’m sorry to bother you in the middle of the day but I’m just calling because my daughter found a toy with an ‘if found’ on the back, with your number under it.”

I was right, she’s really nice and kind. The woman and I talked for a while, and she identified the sad little rabbit as her grandsons. Proceeding to give me her grandson’s number, she said he’ll be so happy to get it back. Avery got up just as I finished talking to the nice grandmother. She climbed up onto the island stools, her hair sticking out in every which way, bangs going straight up. I places a PB&J sandwich cut into dinosaurs in front of her, as well as a big coffee mug off chicken and stars soup with a straw. She stared at the food sleepily, moving sluggishly to pick up a dinosaur and bite its head off. I smile and walk to the dryer, pulling out the freshly clean BLUE bunny, and set it in the chair next to her.

Talking was saved until she was fully awake. If there was ever a defining factor of whose child she was, it was us waking up. Neither of us were morning nor getting up people. Our apartment was always dead silent in the mornings while we sat on the kitchen floor, her with her juice and me with my coffee. We would sit on the tile floor for at least 30 minutes, not talking, not moving, and just waking up slowly.

“Daddy” she spoke quietly, sipping her soup. “Bunny looks happier now.”

I hum in response, tugging her blonde hair gently out of its pony tail, letting it mix with the dark layers. _My hair._ I pick up the phone and dial the number the old lady gave me, holding it between my face and shoulder again, as I brush Avery’s hair. The person answered with a yawned ‘hello’

“Hi, I’m calling about a found bunny to—“ I started.

“OH! That actually happened?!” the distinctly male voice sounded pleasantly surprised and continued kindly “I’m sorry, I had just assumed my grandmother’s mind was playing tricks again. I apologize.”

“Y-You’re the grandson?” my eyebrows raised in surprise. I wasn’t expecting the grandson to be an adult.

“Yes?” The man chuckled. _He sounds handsome._

“Ahem, s-sorry. I was just expecting…well a child.” I laughed a little.

“Oh” He giggles. _Giggles._ “Nope just 24 year old me”

Avery looks at me like I’m weird. I reach up and feel my face is burning with embarrassment. I laugh at myself lightly.

“Ah, well, I feel a little silly now. But well, we found your bunny toy, and we would like to return it to you.” I scratch the back of my neck as Avery watches me, while she drinks her soup. There’s a long pause and I have to check my phone to make sure the call is still connected. “Helloo?” I ask cautiously.

“Ah! Sorry! Yes, s-sure. That- sounds good.” The deep voice chuckles nervously. “Do you have anywhere in mind? It can be today or, whenever, or something.”

I turn to Avery putting my hand over the speaker. “Did you want to return it today or in a few days?”

She thinks about it, pulling the bunny into her lap, conflict evident in her young face. I search her face thoughtfully, picking up on the conflicting emotions. I turn to the phone again.

“I think in a few days would be good.” I say with a finality.

“A few days? Yeah, that sounds great! That’s perfect actually. Thank you” I hear the smile in the other man’s voice, and I can’t help but smile too. “Where abouts did you want to meet?”

“Hmmm.” I stop and actually consider this for a moment. Where is a good meeting place?? “How about Café Maria?”

“Sounds great! I love that café! I—“Before he finished what sounded like a good-bye he quickly added. “Would it be okay if I put your number in my phone? Just in case, so I …need your name”

“Oh sure it’s Jean Kirstein” I whole heartedly prepared myself for him to completely botch the pronunciation. But I was wrong.

“Jean, French. I like that.” Something about the way this perfect stranger said my name made my cheeks heat up. Followed by an internal war. I focused back on the voice when he hummed “I’m Marco Bodt”

“Nice to meet you, Marco”

“You too Jean.”

\---

The next few days passed uneventfully. I worked and Avery went to school. However, Something about Marco stuck in my head. And I assume the same about me for him, because he texted me the next day about something. I don’t even remember what. And we just started talking, well, texting every day. I caught myself on multiple occasions excited about our little meeting coming up, as well as getting a little surge when he would text me. I know it’s probably all one sided and I really try to smash the little bubbles of anticipation when they arise. I keep reminding myself ‘ _focus on work and raising Avery! Don’t go getting all worked up over some perfect stranger who you’ll never see again after he gets the bunny back. Avery doesn’t need you bringing some guy around. It’s confusing enough for her as is. Don’t bring someone who will leave again into her life._

Avery is my Top priority. Not dating or creepily crushing on someone.

I talked to Armin and Annie, the parents of Avery’s best friend, after school one day. Just to see what they thought. It was as expected, a two sided answer. Armin said be careful and always think about how it may affect Avery. Duh. Annie said I should get back on the horse that it’s been five years and I should date and only bring them to meet Avery when they pass the test.

Helpfully unhelpful.

On the drive home that day my little Princess and I sat in silence with some rock station playing. She watched as the world passed by from her car seat. Tugging at the fraying edges of her favorite The Who shirt, she sat with the little bunny in her lap.

“Daddy” She chirped all of a sudden.

“Yes Princess?” I looked at her through the rear-view mirror, chuckling at her outfit. She had insisted on dressing herself this morning: A faded blue The Who shirt, a rainbow tie-dye skirt and red converse.

“Daddy, How come you don’t go on dates?” She held a straight face, genuinely curious. I on the other hand almost choked on my own spit. Ignoring my sputtering she continued, “Jacob said his Parents go on dates together all the time.”

“Well, Annie and Armin are just that type of parents.” I reply, though Avery still looks at me expectantly. I can feel her Amber eyes staring holes in my head. I sigh, “Daddy, doesn’t really want to or have anyone to date. Besides, I would much rather stay home and have Pizza with my Angel than go out with someone.”

“Can we have Pizza?” Disaster averted, thank goodness for a short attention span.

“Yes.”

\---

The day of the meeting, Marco and I’s texting was full force. We made plans for it to be in the middle of the day.

So, an hour ‘til said meeting, here I am brushing and trying to get Avery’s hair, into a pony tail. Sitting on the Kitchen Island as I brush her hair, she brushes bunnies and dresses it in some of her baby doll clothes. After giving up I decide to just use bobby pins and pin her bangs out of her eyes.

We get to Café Maria 10 minutes early and find a table meant for 4 people. I sit her on a booster seat and take my own seat.

“Daddy—y” She reprimands.

“What, my Angel?” I hum. She scowls at me, I sigh turning to look at her. She gestures to her little backpack with three stuffed animals sticking out. I roll my eyes but get up, walking over and getting a baby seat. Placing it next to her, she situates Bunny, Mr. Watson (a cat), and Doc (a fox). Seemingly satisfied she pulls out a pad of paper and starts to scribble as I order. Coffee for me, and a big mug of medium cocoa with a giant pile of whip cream. After a minute of wondering I turn to my daughter and ask what she’s drawing, to which I get,

“Gravedigger” Yep, She’s my child.

At some point she got me to play ‘ultimate tic-tac-toe’ where the whole page is boxes, and past the first 3 turns rules went out the door as we both furiously drew x’s and o’s as fast as possible. Both of us were so immersed in scribbling, we hadn’t noticed the person approaching us until he cleared his throat politely. We both stared at him for a minute. He was tall with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, and freckles that were sprinkled over his cheek and nose. He smiled sheepishly and waved. _God, he is handsome._

“H-Hello, Marco.” I stumbled over my words as I stood and shook his hand, offering him the free chair.

“Hi Jean” He smiled, his eyes flashing over to where my daughter sat with a puzzled look.

“Ah, Marco. This is Avery.” I gestured to her and she gave a small shy wave. Marco smiled back, a little apprehensive, the question on his lips obvious. “My Daughter. Avery this is Marco, Bunny’s owner.” His shoulders relaxed and he smiled more genuinely, not having to face the awkwardness of asking.

“Hello Avery” Marco said gently but brightly.

He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and shrugged off his jacket. Avery eyed him wearily, holding the edge of the baby chair. I gave her a reassuring smile and she pouted at me, so I pulled her cocoa closer to her and handed her a spoon. She begrudgingly took it and began eating the whipped cream. I turned back to Marco, who settled into the chair.

“So how do you know about this little Café?” I inquired.

“I come here to study sometimes, before finals usually.” He said kindly.

“Oh, College?” I slapped myself mentally as soon as the words left my mouth. _He’s 24 dipshit, of Course College!_

“Yeah” He laughed, disregarding my stupid question.

We talk about our lives as we both sipped coffee. Avery thoroughly ignoring us for her drawings. His freckled face expressed everything as he spoke about something school-ish. He leaned onto his hands as he spoke brightly about his college and his major. I lean my elbow on the table and rest my chin on my palm as I answer him about my hobbies (guitar, video games.). We start talking about our lives and goals and stuff. _Is it just me or is this starting to turn toward date-y conversation. (i.e long term goals, short term goals)._ I push the little voice out of my head. An odd comfort passed over me as he speaks about what he plans on doing in the future. A slight thump in my chest catches me off guard I sit up a little. Not realizing how close we had gotten as we were talking.

That thought was interrupted by a coughing gaging noise next to me. Immediately my eyes were on Avery, reaching out and patting her back, as my heart starts pounding in my chest. My mind going immediately to every worst case scenario.

“Angel? Baby what’s the matter?” I asked, on the verge of panicking. She coughed and sputtered, turning to look at me, tears in her eyes. My heart sank and right as I was about to freak out she says

“Daddy, your coffee is disgusting!”

Anger/ relief flares in me and I pull her ear. “Don’t do that to me young lady! You practically gave me a Heart attack!” I scolded, “You know you don’t like my coffee! Why would you drink it?!”

Her eyes began to water at my sudden outburst, my heart sinking again. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her there, comforting her as she sniffles against my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Princess. You just scared me, I thought you were choking.” I planted a kiss on her head as she nods. Glancing at Marco, his eyes are wide as he sighs with relief too, looking as panicked I feel, he places a hand on his chest. When he catches me looking he chuckles.

“Scared me” He says breathily, I nod in agreement, smiling slightly. Keeping her in my lap I order Avery another cocoa, a latte for me and chocolate-y drink for Marco. I raise my eyebrow at him teasingly.

“Sugar-y and Chocolate-y?” I tease. He shrugs, smiling.

“Daddy, sugar and chocolate are awesome.” Avery defends. Marco laughs and high fives her. Which starts her on a rant about all her favorite snacks. Marco and I joining in and weighing which snacks are best. The conversation between us shifting off every thought that passes through her little two-toned head.

I sit back as my daughter talks animatedly at Marco about something she learned in school, and Marco seems genuinely interested. The freckles that dust his cheeks scrunching up against his eyes as he smiles and talks. I must have been staring at him, because Marco glances at me and blushes furiously. I blink back to reality, a blush creeping on my face as well.

_What is it about this guy that’s so interesting?! I feel like, I’ve met him before. Past life? Reincarnation? Cosmic turtle?? Anything to explain the feeling of complete contentment!_

We all fall into a comfortable silence as we sip our coffee and draw with Avery, filling the page with stick figures and silly things. Our fingers brush together every once and a while, eliciting small apologies. At some point Avery challenges us to have a thumb war. Two Almost mid-twenties men having a thumb war. It happened.

Avery dragged our hands together. Our fingers curling into each other’s with our thumbs sticking up.

“One, two, three, four! Let’s have a thumb war!” Avery beamed.

Marco and I moved our thumbs away from one another, both making immature karate noises at the others thumb as we attacked. I won 3 out of 4 rounds. Unconsciously we both just left our hands curled together as my 5 year-old showed us all her drawings. The warmth of his larger hand around mine was familiar and warm.

___

When we finally were getting up and ready to leave, Marco was telling me about his fine arts education as I pulled on Avery’s fuzzy plaid coat. Followed by my bigger plaid coat. Marco stopped mid-sentence, looking between the two of us. He laughed politely, which made Avery and I blush.

“She’s like a Mini you, Jean!” He laughed again, and the little voice can back. _His laugh is cute and sexy all at the same time._

_____

As we walked down the street we talked more about the past and where we grew up. Finding out that he was born in a little town south of Trost. I was born in Trost. We walked slowly down the sidewalk, Marco and I on either side of Avery as she held tight to my hand, jumping over cracks. Walking in that comfortable silence, Avery at some point reached up and took Marco’s hand. He glanced at me, then at Avery, then staring back ahead he smiled warmly. I couldn’t help but glance at him, _God he’s handsome. Broad shoulders, freckles, and he’s great with Avery._ I let out an inaudible sigh. _Too bad he’s probably not into me, or guys for that matter. He’s Just a kind man, being nice for my daughter._

My angel tugs my arm, pulling my attention to her as we stop at where we split ways with Marco. She looks up at me with bright, practically sparkling eyes. I know that look. It’s the ‘Daddy I love you can I have something look’. I eye her skeptically, pursing my lips. “Yes?”

“Daddy,” she starts, looking between me and Marco, choosing her words thoughtfully. Then blurting out “Daddy, I like Marco! Can we keep him?”

Yep, leave it to my daughter to blurt something like that out. Marco and I practically choke on air.

“Well, Sweetie, we can’t ‘keep’ people. People aren’t pet’s baby. We can be friends with people” I try to explain. Her round amber eyes search my face as she nods and tugs Marco’s arm. _Oh god._

“Marco, Will you be our friend so you can hang out with daddy?” Her face set into a gentle seriousness as she stared up at the freckled man.

He laughed and scratched his nose with his free hand before crouching down to her eye level. ”Sure, Avery, I would love to be you and Your Daddy’s friend.” He beamed at her and poked her nose, receiving a giggle as he stood to face me. “But, only if it is okay with you Jean.”

“Y-yeah, I’d like that.” I answered lamely, mentally hitting myself. The taller man beamed down at me, and I smiled too, his genuine smiles are infectious.

“Great! I hope we can hang out again. All three of us” He smiled down at Avery, who blushed. He looked at me again, with a different smile, and his voice got only slightly quieter. He winked at me “Or only the two of us” _pretty sure I’m hallucinating._

I felt my face heat up instantly, I’m surprised it didn’t burst into flames. He let Avery keep the bunny under the condition she love and protect it. My princess and I waved as Marco scurried across the street, before turning and continuing home.

“Daddy, I like him” my two tone girl said quietly, beaming up at me. “He makes your face turn colors!”

\-----

Marco and I talked almost constantly the following few weeks. Texting, calling, even snap chatting. Lately though He’s been talking about his spring break coming up. I try not to think about spring break coming up, and I guess it’s obvious. One night while we were talking on the phone after my gremlin was asleep (she was having a bad day), he was talking animatedly about not having to deal with school.

“Jean?’ he hummed.

“hmm?”

“Why do you get weird when I bring up spring break?”

“I don’t get weird” I replied lazily.

“My butt” is nice. “You kind of just withdraw when it comes up.”

I groan quietly as I stretch, sighing heavily into the receiver. “Spring break is just a quiet time for me.”

“Why?” he asks. I groan again. “I’ll keep asking so you might as well tell me.”

“Fine.” I reply, too tired to resist. I try my hardest to keep the distain out of my voice. I’m lying, I don’t try at all. “Spring break is the one time a year Avery goes to spend time with her birth giver who lives in Shinganshina “

“Oh, So you and her?”

I lowered my voice to an almost whisper, being brutally honest with Marco “I hate the bitch.”

“Ahh. Well. “Marco sigh nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. Quite frankly, it’s good to actually say it out loud to a friend. Ive been thinking it to myself” I chuckle, unthinkingly changing the subject. “Shit, you’re a closer friend than really anyone. Hmm, Probably my best friend.” _Shit_. I mentally kicked myself for letting that slip out. Beating myself more at the following silence.

“Hmm I’m your best-friend, Jean?” the freckled boy mused. I opened my mouth to back track but he was already mumbling again. “You’re my best friend too.”

An internal war ensued as to whether or not to believe him. I want to believe him but how am I to really know? Other than the couple times after out meeting that we hung out, he still has a whole outside life.

\---

I wake up laying on my stomach, sunlight intruding into my room. Trying to roll over I receive a little foot being pushed into my cheek. I peak over my shoulder. A mini sleeping lion is sprawled out next to me. I sigh and slide out of bed, careful not to wake her. Shuffling to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. _Yay for auto drip!_ Sipping the warm dark liquid I slide down the cabinet to the tile floor.

Avery shuffles out a little while later, grabbing a cup of apple juice and joining me on the floor. We sit in silence as our apartment fills with light. A sense of dread settling in my stomach. _It’s only for a week._ I try to remind myself.

Taking our time waking up and packing, Avery and I make it out of the house 2 hours early. We stop by a small phone store and I pick up a little prepaid phone I ordered, programming my number as well as emergency numbers. When we get to the airport, sitting outside the terminal waiting for her mother I give the purple chunk of plastic to her.

“This is only to call Daddy or 9-1-1” I stated. “Daddy will always answer. No matter what. If anything happens, or you don’t want to be there anymore, call me and I’ll be on the first flight there to come get you.”

I cradled my precious angel in my lap, humming her favorite song as we waited for her incubators’ plane. I know it’s only a week. But sending her 1000+ miles away made it seem like eternity. The look on her face made it clear she didn’t want to go either, and I would have taken her home right then, but the court orders were as stands:

Avery Liliane Kirstein was to spend one week per year with her biological ‘mother’.

Even though I won the custody battle, I had to allow one week. One week against my will.

Her birth giver’s plane landed shortly after. The short crow like bitch stepping off the plane clad like she was giving a business proposal, not picking up a child. We glared at each other disdainfully as she crosses the floor toward us.

“Jean.”

“Chanelle”

We glare intensely at each other, for a long minute. People going out of their way to avoid the dark tension between us.

Avery grips my hand tighter, and I hold hers right back. The bitch looks down at Avery, forcibly smiling at her. _Jeez, don’t force it or anything, she’s only your daughter._ Princess gives her a sheepish smile in return, which earns me a glare.

Now, I know what you’re thinking. ‘Jean if you hate the bitch so much, why you’d have a relationship with her’. Lemme clear something up. I did not have a relationship with this hell spawn. Wait no, that’s an insult to Satan. What I had with this bitch, was a few too many strong drinks and a one night stand. The only good thing that came out of it was approximately 9 months later a person from CPS showed up with a day old, nameless, healthy baby girl. Paternity test proved her mine, and at 18, I became a father to the most amazing baby girl. It was perfect, just me and her, ’til she was 3 and the egg donor wanted custody. I fought. And I won.

“Come on Hun.” The perfume copy said to my little girl. “We are going to be late for the flight.”

I crouched down to my pouting princess, brushing stray hairs behind her ears. I note that she’s wearing the little diamond earrings I bought her. Kissing her forehead I hold her little hands in mine, our foreheads pressed together.

“It’s only a week my angel.” I reassure her, wrapping her in a big hug. “I love you baby”

“I love you too Daddy” she squeaks. Chanelle takes her hand rather forcefully and begins pulling her toward the terminal. I have to physically restrain myself from punching her in the face. I wave as they go into the air tunnel to board.

I watch as they board the plane, and wait until I see it take off safely before I leave. It come crashing into me the moment I step out into the cold air, this wave of almost debilitating loneliness. 7 days. It feels like a life time, and it doesn’t help that I’ve been forced to take off work because it’s cheaper to pay me to take vacation days than to pay for me NOT to take vacation days.

I idly shuffle along, going nowhere in particular. I don’t know how long I walk around like this, a while I guess. My mind long gone, still standing in the airport watching the plane take off. My body over come with a horrid sense of loneliness that makes my feet move of their own accord. I’m only slightly aware of my surroundings, somewhere by the park. Then I blink and I’m somewhere else entirely but my brain blows it off as unimportant. So, I keep walking.

I walk for a long time. Where I am or how I got here fading in the cold wind. It’s only when two big hands spin me around that I notice someone is saying my name. I stare blankly at the big brown worried eyes that belong to the person who’s holding my shoulder. I blink a few times before I recognize the face that is staring at me, searching my face with concern.

“Hi Marco” I say. His cheeks flaring with a light pink, from an emotion I can’t place. I smile solemnly at him.

“Are you okay?” he grips my shoulders a bit firmer. “Didn’t you hear me calling your name? You’re freezing! Did you walk here?”

“Yes, no and I think maybe?” I state. He purses his lips at me, looking carefully over my face. _His freckles stand out on his cheeks when he’s cold._ He whirls me around and steers me to a parking garage nearby.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“…I don’t want to go home…” my voice sounds small and helpless. What’s the point in going home if no one is there? If I’ll be all alone…

There’s a pause for a moment as he continues to steer me forward. My mind screams something at me but it gets washed away in the white noise that is my thoughts. Marco gives my shoulders a light squeeze.

“Fine. Then let’s go out and get something to eat.” He hums.

“You always work this fast? I bet you’re a lady killer” I muse dryly. He chuckles low and warm, I feel it reverberate in my ribs and I feel a little better. Though, the places where his hands are, are burning and hyperaware.

“I’m gay, Jean” He replies, not offended, just ‘oh by the way’. I shrug as we approach the parking garage.

“Hi Gay, I’m Jean” I laugh at my own joke, earning an eye roll from Marco. We stop in front of an elevator and he presses the little up button. “So am I. We just never made it to that portion of the conversations.”

He gives me a questioning look opening his mouth to ask “then how—“

“Sheer force of will” I cut him off. Laughing he shakes his head but doesn’t continue.

Stepping into the elevator he turns me to look at him, standing close. His soft brown eyes search my face gently before he pulls me into a hug. His arms are warm around me. His scent of cheap soap and warm honey fills my nose. I hug him back, my forehead hitting his shoulder with a thunk.

“I hate when she leaves” I admit. “I feel so lonely when my little angel leaves. It’s unbearable”

Marco doesn’t speak for a while, he just rubs my hair and back. He doesn’t try to fill the silence with fake comfort or pity, and I appreciate that. The only thing he says is the one thing I didn’t know I needed to hear. “You don’t have to be alone Jean…”

He doesn’t stop holding me when the elevator doors open, instead he intertwines his fingers in mine. We walk to his car, only parting to get in, then immediately his hand finds mine again. The gears in my brain crank over time trying to catch up with the situation. Idly noting that Marco is assertive.

_I’m not sure where I am, but I’m in Marco’s car. Heading to god knows where for some food. Did I just get picked up by Marco just like that? Have I been missing signals? Have there been signals? I know I developed a crush, but was I giving off signals? What the fuck even is the time?! Did I stumble into the god damn matrix and come out with a god damn DATE?! Have I been out of the game for THAT long??_

\---

After an unknown amount of time, we pulled into a restaurant parking lot. I didn’t recognize the name but freckles said it was a really nice place. We didn’t hold hands again, but none the less we never let more than 4 inches between us. Or was it just me? At this point I’m not even sure. We got food to go and I bit the bullet and offered to go to my apartment.

Opening my obnoxiously green apartment door I flicked on the lights as Marco stepped in behind me. I kicked the door closed and we set the food on the table, getting settled. Marco sat politely on his end of the couch as I put my feet up on the little coffee table that’s covered in bills and drawings. Coming to mind, I pulled out my cell phone and turned the volume on.

After deciding on a Netflix movie Marco and I sat in comfortable silence. At some point we both sprawled out on the couch, his legs behind me with mine curled under his thigh. We watched a marathon of crappy straight to disc movies. Sometimes getting into slap fights or talking and laughing about stupid stuff. I felt at home with Marco, not lonely in the slightest. I certainly wouldn’t mind if this happened more often…

In between movies we sat and picked at our cold, long forgotten food. I stood up from my curled position and stretched. All the blood rushed out of my head at the sudden change, causing me to stumble and trip over a shoe. Marco’s arms flew up to catch me and I ended up knocking him back. He ended up half on the couch with me draped around his shoulders pulling him down to where I landed on the floor. We stared at each other for a minute until my face erupted into a deep blush. He smiled and lifted me back on the couch, righting himself as well.

“You alright?” he hummed.

“I-Yeah. S-sorry, head rush.”

I became very aware of Marco’s hand on my back and the burning blush on my face. My mind was vehemently searching for something to respond or react or something. But before I could do anything ‘Sweet child ‘O mine’ began blaring from behind us. I jumped and reached for my phone, answering as I got up and walked to the kitchen. Leaning against the island, my eyes met Marco’s. I blushed even deeper as I spoke.

“Hey Princess!”

“Hi daddy!”

“How was the flight?”

“It was crazy boring! She slept the whole time! So I colored and drew the clouds!” Avery went on and on about the flight and the drive. Everything she saw, and ate. I listened as she went on about it, my thoughts washing through my head loudly. “Nana and Papa are happy I’m staying with them for the WHOLE week.”

“Wait, what?” I straighten up at that comment. Glaring at an organic shapes on the island counter.

“I’m staying with Nana and Papa” my 5 year old states. “She has business so Nana and Papa are watching me”

“Business?” I inquire, trusting Avery’s inability to lie.

“Yeah! His name is Danielle! She and him gave me a whole 5 dollars not to tell you!” there was rustling on the other side of the phone, I assume it was Avery digging for the money.

“Danielle? You mean Daniel sweetie.”

“Whatever.” She huffs. “He looked like a girl Daddy.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. She definitely got the bluntness from me. I listened to her prattle on about being with Nana and Papa. ‘Her’ parents Loved Avery, despite their daughters cold shoulder toward her own child. I listened to Avery talk enthusiastically about the large yard and the dogs and animals that lived close to her grandparents. I smiled warmly as I pressed the phone to my ear. I had forgotten Marco until he ran his fingers over my shoulders on his way to the sink. I jumped and yelped, earning a chuckle from him. And apparently it was loud enough for Avery to hear because…

“Daddy, who was that?”

“Ahh…oh.. uhhhhhhhh y-we- ooh- uhm… Marco is over.”

“DADDY IS IT A DATE?!” she squealed into the phone, loud enough that I had to hold it away from my ear. Also, loud enough for Marco to hear. I stared at him, at a loss for words, and he giggled back. Before I could answer, the phone was out of my hand and in Marco’s.

“Yes it is” he chuckled. “We had dinner and everything”

Marco winked at me and laughed at what I assume was a shocked look on my face. Avery talked animatedly into the phone but I couldn’t make out anything she was saying. I stared at Marco and he smiled back. Looking way too calm. I scowled at him, putting my hands on my hips.

“Uh-oh Avery I think your Dad is getting frustrated with us” He teased, chuckling. My daughter laughed and said something quietly into the phone. Marco pressed the receiver into his ear to hear it. ”…Okay, I promise”

He handed the phone back to me and innocently smiled at me, I eyed him suspiciously as I talked to Avery. For a while longer we talked until her grandmother called her for dinner.

“Nana is calling me Daddy, I have to go”

“Okay. I love you baby girl. Call me tomorrow”

“I will Daddy! I love you!”

There was a click and the line went dead, I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. I set it gently on the counter and turned to Marco, ever smiling, freckled Marco.

“What did she make you promise?” I raised an eyebrow at him, his cheeks flushing deep red. “What?”

He glanced away from my prying eyes, biting his lip and scratching the side of his nose. _Fuck he’s cute._ As he was opening his mouth to answer, another phone began to buzz. Marco escaped over to the couch, quickly frowning at the screen before answering it.

“Hey Bertolt” His expression was gentle, though there was hard consideration mixed in. I couldn’t help but shoot him inquiring glances. Which He smiled and waved off. Listening intently on to the other person, his eyebrows began to pull together, a rare frown gracing his perfect lips. My face fell into a natural scowl. _Who’s Bertolt? Why is he calling and making my Marco frown? …When did Marco become mine? Why am I over thinking a simple phone call? Why the hell is he frowning! Marco shouldn’t even be made to frown! His perfectly kissable lips are not meant for frowns! … Wait, wait. Hold the fuck up Kirstein! What the hell is all this possessive thought about? He’s your friend. Quit that shit!_ I was pulled from my mental fight with a sigh from Marco. He was rubbing his eyes, his face set in a hard scowl. I pursed my lips as I watch the taller man’s features.

“Yeah. No, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Thanks anyway man, I’ll see you in a couple weeks” He pressed his pointer finger and thumb into his eyes as he hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. He didn’t move and after a beat of silence. I chanced opening my mouth.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, it’s noting just some arrangements got cancelled and now, I need to find somewhere new to stay.” He ran his hand over his face, turning and smiling at me. I guess the look on my face gave away the question on my tongue. “The dorms don’t allow people to stay unless you fill out a bunch of paperwork.”

I made a considering noise and just as soon as I did my mind threw away every possible repercussion and blurted out “Well, if you need a place to stay you can stay with me. I mean I only have two bedrooms but you could take the couch, and we could switch… I mean, if you want to.”

I froze, cursing myself. _Jean, you are such a baby! You can’t even stay one night alone without becoming catatonically lonely and you invite a friend to stay over for a completely selfish reason veiled by sounding like a kind friend. What the actual fuck Jean Kirstein!_

We stared at each other for a minute. My face burst into flames as I started at my hands intensely interested in every inch of them. Marco’s eyes and shocked expression burn a hole into my head. Shifting uneasily I scratch the back of my head biting my lip hard. Two big arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm hug,

“Thank you so much Jean” Marco sighs, his warm breathe sending shivers down my spine. “You are a life saver”

I give a shrug and a head shake in response, my vocal cords suddenly failing me. Wrapping my arms tentatively around his waist I hug Marco back. Sneakily stealing a lungful of his sweet Marco scent.

\----

We sat on either side of the couch with our legs intertwined comfortably as we played video games late into the night. Yelling and screaming profanities at each other. Well okay mostly me yelling profanities, because I’m pretty sure if Marco cussed he might burst into flames. Or the world would end. I’m thinking the latter.

As it got later in the night and we started getting ready for bed I brought out a big fluffy comforter for the couch, warning Marco that I sleep in arctic temperatures. He borrowed a pair of my pajama pants that were a little too small for him, cutting off at the awkward ankle length. You know the one.

He walked out of the bathroom shirtless in just my plaid flannel pants. I nearly had a nose bleed, because Hot damn. He was tan, toned and freckled to boot. My eyes lingered on him as he filled a glass of water for himself, tracing over the contours of his shoulder muscles, all the way down to his great ass. I bit my lip and zoned out as I piled blankets on the couch. Only to be pulled out of increasingly scandalous thoughts by a freckled hand being waved in front of my face. Focusing on those milk chocolate eyes my face erupted into a hard blush.

“I-uh- lost in thought. “ I managed to stammer out as I shuffled to my bedroom. “Well- uh- ya’know, good night sleep tight. Don’t let the demon babies bite. I’ll be uh- here if you need anything”

“Good night Jean?”

He watched me back into my room awkwardly, nervously laughing. I closed my door gently, pressing my forehead to the cold wood. _Alright, Jean. Stop it! Stop it now! I don’t care how handsome and perfect he is! We are not doing this again, were not going to start something and have them leave again. You owe it to yourself and most importantly you owe it to Avery to give her stability. Too many people have come and gone. No more! Remember what you promised her?! *_

A sudden thought came to mind and I pulled my bed room door open again, leaning out it to find Marco’s handsome face bathed in artificial light from his phone screen. He glanced up at me when my door creaked from the strain of holding me.

“What did you promise Avery?” I watched his face, scanning over it as he considered the question. He chuckled and pushed himself up off the couch. My PJ pants hung low on his hips as he walked over to me, making the V of his hips more prominent. I looked up at him questioningly as he got to a foot away, then six inches. He slid his hand under my chin, gently lifting it to look fully up at him. My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat, every nerve hyper aware of everything. He searched my face with half lidded eyes, pulling my chin up more. His eyes slipped closed, and my followed suit as my heart pounded, practically stopping in its tracks when our lips met. It was gentle and warm, sending tingles to every active nerve. His lips were soft and sweet pressing against mine like they were made to fit together.


	2. Spring Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys take a hop and a step closer in their relationship. Our favorite group of shinanaganizers continue to shinanaganize. Love is in the Air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boys went on a different route than what I had set out for them and took creative liberty in this chapter.  
> Its a slow chapter! But things will pick up, Promise.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long! I meant to get this out to you guys a fuck of a lot sooner but you know something's got in the way and then I never had time! :C I apologize and Need to give special thanks to some of my lovely followers who gave me a kick in the pants! With out you guys I know it would have taken even longer than it did! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! OUR BOYS LOVE YOU GUYS AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I stare sleepily at the cup in my hands. Leaning my head against the cabinets to watch the shadows slowly fade away into the sunrise. It’s quiet in my apartment, save for the ticking of the clock and the quiet rustling of sheets in the bedroom.

Sighing I take a hard chug of the pitch bitter liquid in my glass. The morning light starts to flood my apartment shrinking the shadows on the cold kitchen tile. Marco shuffles out of the bedroom squinting in the light coming to sit next to me. He closes his eyes and slumps heavily against the cabinets. Reaching behind me I hand him a mug of highly sugar-y sweet coffee. He sighs and sips at the warm liquid. We sit in silence, sipping from our mugs.

It’s been 2 days since the kiss, and against my mental screeching and better judgment, Marco and I are living together for 3 weeks while he’s on break. I know it goes against every single thing my brain has built up to protect myself and Avery. But there is a little voice, one that has been there in the dark part of my brain, whispering against my defenses…

I take sidelong glances at the handsome man next to me. Marco is an even more anti-morning person than me. His ebony hair sticking up in every direction with a cowlick in front and back. His chocolate brown eyes shadowed by the stray hairs slipping over his eyes as he fades in and out of sleep against the cabinets.

As the sunlight intrudes more into our quiet apartment we begin to move, standing and making another cup, even functioning as far as making bowls of cereal. After we are both to a minimal state of awake we get dressed, heading down the street for the first time in 2 days. Walking together down the sidewalk talking and laughing like we’ve been friends for years. We end up at the corner store, Marco grabs a cart and we walk up and down the aisles. Moving around each other naturally, holding not much concern for personal space. Not that I mind having Marco in my bubble.

We pick up necessities like beer and pizza, getting everything else on our mental checklist. Marco slides past me in a crowded aisle, pressing his hand to the small of my back as he gets past. I jolt at the feeling, causing me to drop the box of fruit snacks I was holding. Bending down to pick it up as he disappears around the corner I hear a familiar voice.

“Hey Jean!” Armin turns down the aisle toward me, followed by Annie with their cart.

“H-hey Armin. Hey Annie.” I wave awkwardly.” What are you guys up to?”

“Oh just getting groceries while the kiddo is with his auntie and uncle” The short blond man smiles, gesturing to the cart next to him. Annie’s eyes remain fixed on her cellphone. “How about yourself?”

I shrug, “Groceries”

Something rustles behind me and catches Armin’s attention making a big grin almost split his face. I turn around to see but find nothing there. Turning back to him, he simply smiles at me. I look to Annie who shrugs without looking up.

“Hey Jean you’re almost out of this so I grabbed you another couple, they’re on sale so….” Marco looks up from the bottles of soap in his hand, letting his statement fall short. Armin’s grin returns as he side steps around me.

“Hello” he greets, holding his hand out to Marco. ”I’m Armin and that’s my wife Annie. We’re friends of Jeans.”

“Oh, hello” Marco Beams. “I’m Marco. I’m also a friend of Jean’s.”

Annie looks up from her phone for the first time, staring straight at me, smiling. A fierce blush creeps up the back of my neck as I feel both Armin and Marco’s eyes as well. The bored blonde’s eyes flash toward Armin who giggles. A bad feeling settling in my gut.

“Sooooo Marco, are you hanging out with Jean today?” Armin chirps.

“Yeah I am.”

“Great! You and Jean should come out with us tonight! Me, Annie, Her brother and brother in-law are going to Spring Rolls for the owners birthday!”

“Spring Rolls?” Marco repeats. “That club with the comfort food? Run by that crazy couple?”

“Yup!” Armin beams. ”That’s exactly the one! Jean, Annie and I went to school with the owners.”

“You _both_ should come” Annie states, looking straight into my eyes and probably my soul. Sending mental signals through her cold icy stare. I turn to Marco, who smiles and shrugs.

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Fine.”

Seemingly satisfied with my response the blonde couple say their good-byes and continue their shopping. On our way back to the apartment I receive a string of text.

**Arm:** Is that him!? He’s handsome!

**Stone cold (Annie):** Go for it.

**Potato Girl:** You’ve got a man? You didn’t tell me?! I thought we were bestiiiieeeessss?!!!!!! :’’’’’’’’’’’’’(

**Bald kid:** You cheatin???!!!! On me???!!!!!?!?!?!?! Kirstallion!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!!!??????!!!>>@!!!!

**Big Lez:** WOOP go Jean! Hit it!

**Little Lez:** I can’t wait to meet him!

**Fuck face:** bout fucking time horse face.

**Mikasa:** I’m happy for you Jean.

 

Marco laughs next to me, and I turn to glare at him, making him laugh more. Grabbing my shoulder he spins me to face him and presses a thumb between my eyebrows. I blush, looking up at his finger as he begins rubbing the spot.

“What the actual fuck?”

“Jean, if you scowl any harder like that all the time you will get premature wrinkles”

I swat his hands away and turn to hide the fierce blush that’s crept into my cheeks. “I’m not gona get premature wrinkles.”

“Yeah, yeah Scowly mcfrownie face” He chuckles and tussles my hair. The blush boiling deeper under my skin.

\----

“Are you ready to meet my friends?" I sigh as I comb the tangles out of the longer blond hair at the top of my head.

“Yes, Jean” Marco laughs as he buttons his shirt. “It’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about a thing”

“I’m just saying, if you want to leave early we totally can.”

“Jean.”

“Marco.”

“Polo”

“Shut up” I laugh, punching him gently in the arm.

We finish getting ready in almost silence, save for Marco’s humming filling the small bathroom. I tried to get out of going to the bar with my friends. Too bad Marco wouldn’t fall for any of my persuasions. Though he assures me that it will be okay, I just can’t escape that nagging feeling like something is going to happen. I push it off as best I can, I don’t want to put a damper on Marco and I’s night.

Locking the apartment we head down to Marco’s car, the night air too nipping to walk in. We get in, turning the heat and radio on, heading down the road going downtown. On the way I warn Marco about my friends, telling him about how crazy they can be around new people. But I cleverly leave out how all of my friends think/ want Marco and I to date. If anything it’s best not to tell him so that he can take them at awkward face value, not creepy ‘match maker’ face value. If they weren’t my friends I am 100% sure that most of them would be people I hate. Or at least people I avoid.

We arrive to an already crowded club with a giant gaudy Birthday banner hung under the Spring Rolls neon pink and orange sign. I bump fist with the bouncer as we enter the club and lead Marco to the back of the club. Going to the place reserved for parties. As we pass through the velvet curtains there is an uproar of voices, all screaming my name, then a rush of people around Marco and I pulling us in to the room. A brunette splits the group and tackles me in a big hug.

“Jean!!!! You fucking asshole!!”

“Hi Sash” I laugh as I hug her back.

“You don’t visit me for fucking ever? Then you show up with this handsome arm candy?!” Sasha pulls Marcos arm and points at him to make her point. “What the hell man?! Is this handsome guy what it takes to get you here?! Hi I’m Sasha”

“Hi Sasha, I’m Marco” he laughs a blush erupting beneath his freckles, and Sasha wraps her arms around him into one of her boa constricting hugs.

“It’s great to meet you!” Sasha grabs both our wrists like we’re being arrested and drags us to the bar. “Come on boys! Let’s get our Drank on!!!!”

Connie pops up behind the counter with two fresh made long island ice teas. Marco and I accept the drinks as he jumps on the counter between us, smiling profusely and blinking between our faces.

“Are you high?” I scoff.

“As a kite” Connie smiles even wider. “But that, my good Kirstallion, is beside the point.” Connie crosses his legs on the counter, assuming a therapist face with a hand under his chin. He turns to Marco. “It comes to my attention, that I don’t know you. I’m Jean’s hetero-life mate Connie.”

“Hello, I’m Jean’s friend/ temporary house mate.”

“House mate?” Sasha pops up behind Connie, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. They both turn and stare at me “Interesting.”

I take a hard chug of my tea, promptly turning Marco by his waist and leading him away. As we wade through the crowd I’m pretty sure I heard the distinct sound of immature giggles behind us. Marco and I find a clearing near the edge of the room. He turns to me laughing and poking between my eyebrows again.

“Your friends seem fun, so why are you scowling?”

“I know their true intentions.” I sigh, scratching my ear. Marco opens his mouth to ask something, only to get interrupted by some very tall awkward looking guy, followed by Reiner, a blonde tall-ish guy, shorter than the awkward sweaty guy.

“Hey Marco!” The tall awkward brunette beams.

“Jean!!!” Reiner bear hugs me as Marco talks to the taller man. “Jean boy! Meet the love of my life Bertolt!” He gestures to the tall man who waves sheepishly, turning back to my freckled friend. My chest tugs a little greedy when Bertolt brushes a hair off Marco’s forehead. Apparently Reiner notices. “Kirstein chill, they haven’t been together for like 3 years. They are just friends. Bert is not going to steal your man.”

I choke on my tea, coughing and sputtering, getting confused looks from people. “Reiner, he’s not my… We’re not a… We’re friends…”

“Hmmm, all right whatever, be careful with the ice teas you know Connie makes them strong. You know what happened last time.” the muscly blonde points to my empty glass before returning to his boyfriend’s side, winding and arm around his waist.

I take my place next to Marco, our shoulders touching, even if only slightly. Bertolt and Marco talk for a while about school and why their plans changed when Reiner’s parents invited Bertolt to stay with them. Leaving Marco all to me. _Not that I mind._

After a while we duck back to the bar to get another drink, being ambushed and pulled into a group of friends. Sasha and Connie apparently spread the word of the freckle faced guy I arrived with because my whole group of friends held us hostage. I tell them honestly, that we’re living together for a little while, which receives a rally of responses. Poor Marco gets over whelmed by the vehement and undeterred group. Ymir and Krista pull me aside as we try to escape, the dynamic lesbian power couple giving me ‘Tips of the homo kind’. When I break free from the duo, I disappear back to the bar before anyone else has a chance to talk to me. Grabbing another drink I start to search for Marco, I somehow lost him in my escape.

_I really don’t want to deal with this. I don’t want to deal with this high school dramatically over exaggerated stuff. I know I know. ‘Jean shut up. Your friends mean well, they want you to be happy’. That’s all fine and dandy but I mean they are probably going to scare him away even as my friend._

When Marco finds me again, I can’t remember how many long island teas I’ve drank.All I know is my vision is swimming and when Marco wades through the crowd towards me he looks like a gorgeous beam of sunshine. With perfectly kissable lips. A smile slips its way onto my lips when he emerges, coming up next to me. Looking me over caringly, he wraps an arm around my waist and walks with me to where the crowd is gathering around the DJ’s stand.

Connie and Sasha jump on stage. The latter wearing a giant flashing crown with a bright pink cape. The Bald one starts yelling something to the crowd but his words just wash over me. Marco and I are joined by my group of friends at the front of the stage as us and the crowd erupt into the birthday song. Sasha basks like she’s the queen as two staff members carry a giant cake decked with frosting and sparklers. Very Sasha.

As the cake is passed out Marco and I find a spot on one of the soft couches in the middle of the room. I eat the cake part, only leaving the frosting, then lean over to Marco to try and steal his strawberries on top. He laughs and playfully flicks my nose as I notice at some point I leaned onto his shoulder.

“Hey Jean!” A little blonde angel emerges from behind our couch with her girlfriend. “There you are”

“Hey Krista” I give her a smile and she gives me a knowing look and moves to introduce herself to Marco. Ymir taking her place.

“Hey kid. How drunk are you?”

“Not drunk enough for you” The freckled brunette woman sits next to me laughing with her arm draped over my shoulder. “You didn’t use any of my tips did you?”

“No Ymir. I don’t want your Lesbigay tips” I roll my eyes at her, earning a slap upside the head. She moves back to her girlfriend as they head off somewhere. Ymir winks at Marco, causing his cheeks to turn pink, and confused. His cheeks bunch up as he smiles to himself and I reach over putting my arm around him, pulling him toward me I poke his cheek.

“I love your freckles” I sigh, making his face burn deeper. “See? They like don’t disappear.”

“They’re freckles, they have nowhere to disappear to Jean” He laughs and it makes me smile, cuz it’s the best sound in the world and the only thing I hear at the moment. “Hey, you know, we haven’t seen those two from earlier today?”

“Blonde and blonder?” I consider this for a moment, it’s true. “You’re right. I think its best. There is much fuckery a foot”

“What?” Marco snorts and laughs. “What does that even mean?”

“It means my darling Marco, that my group of fuckers have been trying fuckery. I for one am just glad that Connie makes strong drinks or else we would have been faced with much more fuckery than we have already witnessed.”

“That is an elegant explanation for someone who has had far too many of those strong drinks.”

“Don’t you sass me with that gorgeous face of yours?”

Marco’s face erupts into a darker shade of red and I poke the freckles on the apples of his cheek. A smile nearly splitting my face as he turns to look at me. My alcohol drowned brain blocking out everything that isn’t Marco.

“You’re drunk.” Marco smiles and brushes my cheek.

“You’re sexy” I counter.

“I think it’s time to head home”

“I think it’s time for you to head home!”

“Jean” he laughs.

“Marco”

He hoist me off the chair, to my surprise since I apparently missed when he stood up, and leads me toward the door. As if on some imaginary queue Annie, Armin, Sasha and Connie sweep up next to us out of nowhere. I glare at the short blond smiling up at me. Taking a step closer to Marco I hold on to his elbow.

“Hey guys” Armin beams. “You leaving already?”

“Yeah, I think it’s time we called it a night.” Marco smiles, either oblivious to or ignoring the ‘convenience’ of their showing up.

“Oh that’s sweet of you.” Sasha hums, taking a step closer to Marco. “It is a shame you can’t stay longer”

“We’ll come back sometime and stay longer” Marco dismisses.

Armin takes a step closer to me ever so slightly, but I still step closer to Marco, ever aware of my friend’s constant fuckery and shenanigans.

“Jean, are you sure you want to leave so soon?”

I glare at him, trying to figure out what their up too. “Yes.”

“Aww are you sure you don’t want to spend a little more time out?”

“I know Eren might be here soon” Annie sighs.

I grit my teeth the moment that stupid ass name leaves her lips, she picks the string attached to instant annoyance. “Hell no. I’m definitely going home with My Marco. Not staying around with that asshole.”

“Your Marco?” Connie chimes in. Marco looks around the two couples following closely to us, perplexed to the under messages they are sending. I on the other hand know exactly what they are driving at, even in my drunk state. They want me to let something out.

I glare hard at all of them and their stupidly innocent smiles. “Go away.”

“Oh Jean! Don’t be like that” Connie whines. “Just tell us how you really feel”

“Oh yeah, how do you feel?” Sasha hums.

“We want to know how you feel Jean” Armin giggles.

“What the, what is going on?” Marco asks, confused beyond belief.

“Be gone with you!” I growl as I push Marco faster toward the car. “I know what you’re getting at and you’re not getting it!”

“What are we getting at Jean?” Sasha and Connie say at the same time.

“You want me to admit that I like Marco and then you want him to be my boyfriend!” I turn on them with my harshest look, and they begin to back off. “I am not going to so BUTT THE FUCK OUT!”

“You got us Jean” Armin says, putting his hands up in defeat. “You win, we’ll leave you be”

Sasha and Connie wave as Armin and Annie drag them back into the club. Letting out a frustrated sigh I pivot on my heel stopping in my tracks as I bump into Marco, who is standing really close to me. I stare at his wide chest, my eyes trailing up to the chocolate pools looking down at me. Grabbing the hem of his shirt I search Marco’s face.

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” He hums, as his cheeks turn pink.

My brain freezes, pausing and rewinding, thinking back through my alcohol drowned. Too bad I can’t remember anything past the rising heat in my face. Then I realize that Marco is expecting a response.

“I-i. Yes?” I stammer over my words, my thoughts falling over themselves. “Yes. But—“

“But you don’t want Avery to suffer if something were to happen between us.”

“Y-yeah” My brain fires over time to work through the sludge. “B-but I’m” I grip the hem of his shirt, hesitantly adding. “I-I’m willing to give it a shot… If you are.”

Marco presses a kiss to my forehead as he leads me to the passenger side before getting in and starting the car. Before we pull out of the parking lot his hand finds mine in the dark, lacing our fingers together.

“Let’s give it a shot” The tall figure in the driver’s seat says quietly as we turn toward home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys!  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!  
> I love you and I hope that you are having an awesome week!  
> Much Love and Many donuts!


	3. fly home to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery comes home to her father and his new boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  You guys I am sooooo sorry that I have been a bad bad author lately. I'm trying not to be I really ain't. Life just gets in the way ya'know? and especially lately, we had an accident and medical blah and I've been working a whole bunch!  
> But you're right, that's no excuse! I should find time for you guys! You guys are what i do this for!  
> Additionally!  
> I'm not sure what i expected with this chapter? something better? i'm just all around not the happiest with this one and thats a refection of my inner chaos at the moment. I may end up re-writing this.   
> Also the next Chapter will kinda be a fast forward to present time in our present world. So December.

‘ _She comes home today’_ , I think to myself as I lay in bed watching the morning light grow brighter. A sharp pain stabs into my right temple as I roll over, making me cringe and curl into a ball, groaning. I drill my palms against my eyes until bright splotches cover the back of my eyelids. ‘ _She’s going to have a cow.’_

The bed shifts with a sigh, dipping and making me lean toward the center. Confused I lean more to roll over but before I have a chance a tan arm wraps around my waist pulling me against an equally tan and warm chest. I feel my face burn as my body involuntarily relaxes into the embrace. Marco squeezes a little, shifting more against me and intertwining our legs together, and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

\---

 As awkward as I should feel about spooning with my best friend, I don’t feel awkward at all. Its takes me a few minutes to think through the hangover I have though. When I remember what happened last night I can’t help but laugh at myself.  And I know what you’re thinking:

‘ _Jean, you are a father, and you let the man who JUST became your boyfriend into your bed?’_

The answer? Yes, I did.

The answer to the other question on your mind? No, we did not have sex.

But for the record, drunk Jean tried valiantly.

Marco helped me out of the car when we got home that night, keeping a protective hand on me until we got to the apartment. After that I fell face first onto the bed and refused to move. Or get undressed to Marco’s frustration. My sweet freckled _boyfriend_ tried his best to convince me to put Pjs on. Seeing that I am currently only in boxers, he failed. Though he managed to get me undressed.

I vaguely remember pulling Marco into bed with me last night. Then everything goes black and I woke up with a splitting headache. Okay, so maybe I didn’t try so valiantly. I still got my man in bed.

\---

Marco sighs again and presses gentle kisses onto my shoulder. Lacing our fingers together I kiss the back of his hand. He laughs and kisses the back of my neck, murmuring,

“This is one way to start a relationship.”

“This is the best way to start a relationship” I laugh, rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb. He hums in agreement and we stay in bed for a while longer, enjoying each other’s warmth.

It wasn’t until the sun threatened to blind me that I realized we had fallen back asleep. Wiggling around I turned toward Marco, whose head is hidden under a stack of pillows. Laying against his chest I lift up the pillows. He cringes and squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering at the sudden daylight. Eventually he cracks an eye open and looks down at me.

“Hi” his just woke up voice slurred and gravely and sexy as fuck.

“Hey sleepy head” I smile. “We have to get out of bed.”

“Avery comes home today doesn’t she?”

“Yes she does” I cuddle against his chest.

“Do you want me to come with you?” he hums, rubbing my shoulder.

“Yeah, but only if you want to”

“Of Course I want to…Babe”

We drag ourselves out of bed, eventually. I get dressed and make a quick breakfast for Marco and myself while he’s in the shower. Making Avery snacks and dinosaur shaped sandwiches for when she lands. Packing a backpack of her favorite books, games and stuffed animals. We have to drive 2 hours out to pick her up since the airline decided they can fly out, but not in, and I don’t want to have a cranky 5 year old on my hands.

Marco sneaks up behind me as I finish making dinosaur sandwiches, hugging me and kissing my cheek. He watches me work for a while with his chin on my shoulder. It’s weird how comfortable this is. Even if we’ve only started dating, it feels natural.  He chuckles, moving to pick up my scrambled thoughts that take the form of leaving piles of things around the apartment. Toys, coloring books, and blankets sitting at odd intervals.

“You’re adorable, ya’know that?” He stops and turns to me while folding a blanket. “Don’t worry Jean”

“I’m not worried babe.” I laugh. “I just procrastinate really badly and then race myself to get everything together”

We do eventually pull everything together and start off on the two hour drive to Stohess international airport. Driving sucks, let’s get that in the open. It sucks even more when the road you’re driving on is flat and unexciting. The only thing that doesn’t suck about driving for two hours is that I can spend them in the car with my handsome ass boyfriend.

‘Damn, we did well for trying to be friends.’ I think to myself as I look over to the passenger seat where Marco is messing with the radio.  

We talk for most the way, telling each other stupid stories about stupid shit we did. We hold hands and listen to music when we aren’t talking. And at some point we fall into singing badly with each other to songs I didn’t know I knew the lyrics to.

\---

Marco pulled into the airport parking lot an hour after we switched driving duty. Poking my face in the most annoying way possible to wake me up.

We walked hand in hand all the way to the terminal to wait for the incoming flight that would bring my princess home to me. My stomach turns in on its self, because at the same time I’m so happy Avery is coming home… I’m dreading the thing that has to escort her. Marco seems to pick up on my feelings for the situation, and using his height to his advantage he holds me from behind wrapping his arms around me like a protective bubble.

“we’ll get her and go, there’s nothing that says you have to talk to the woman right?”

“Yeah, you’re right”

By the time the plane arrives Marco and I are taking up a full row of seats, sitting opposite each other with our shoes meeting in the middle. We get up and wait as close to the gate as we can without being in anyone’s way, or getting stared down by the security. All the first class business people get off first, their faces instantly getting lost in the screens of their phones. Then there’s a space where no one gets off and we instantly look like idiots standing around an empty gate.

When people start to trickle through again it’s not long before a distant bell starts to ring. Followed by the sound of running feet echoing through the air walk and getting closer and closer. Until a little tank of sunshine barrels between people and burst out of the gate with her arms in the air.

“DADDY!” She runs at me full speed until I catch her, throw her up and give her a big bear hug.

“AVERY!”

It takes about 2 seconds for her to notice Marco, and pull him into the hug as well, Wrapping her little arms around our neck like 2 baby boa constrictors. “MARCO!”

“Welcome home silly girl” Marco laughs as he sneaks a hand around me, squeezing us gently.

It’s a short lived blip of paradise when I hear the click clack of heels stop a few feet away from us. Shifting Avery to my hip I’m faced with the impatient body that birthed my daughter.  We stare daggers at each other. She’s the first to break eye contact when she rolls her eyes.  I turn to Marco who smiles warmly at me, extinguishing some of the hate fire burning inside me.

“Marco, babe. Here, take my mini monster and you guys get something to eat downstairs.” I hand off Avery, who willingly reached out to him. Marco swings her up on his shoulders to her giggling delight, turning to me before walking off.

“Do you want anything?” he hums.

“Huh? Oh yeah, she knows what I want. She’ll tell you” He searches my face for a second so I try to give him my most assuring face. He doesn’t fall for it. “I’ll meet you down at baggage claim.”

Turning back to the birth giver after they walk away, she’s standing in an even more impatient stance. Arms across her chest, accusatory scowl and even the foot tap.  I already know exactly what she’s going to say and accuse.

“You brought your _boy toy_ to pick up your daughter?” she scoffs.

“ _You_ left your daughter with your parents on your only visitation week? To go out with some silly manimal?” I retort. She flinches, taken aback by the fact that I know about it. “Don’t you pull a stunt like that again with MY little girl. I don’t want your filthy man whores anywhere near my child.”

“Ha! You’re one to talk! Bringing your wide eyed piece of ass with you all the way here!”

“Marco is my _boyfriend_. Not some piece of ass like all of yours. You slut.”

That set off a whole series of landmines in her head and we started fighting, shouting in each other’s face. Yelling and screaming at each other we started togather a crowd of people who were no doubt holding out for a good fight. It probably would have been too if the airport security hadn’t stepped in.

“Ma’am, Please go to your designated gate to await your flight.” The tall blonde security man said kindly, while holding both of us his full arm span length away from each other. “And sir, please exit to the lower level if you are not waiting for a plane.”

She straightens up and pushes her hair behind her ears flashing the guard a smile. “Oh, yes of course officer, I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“I think you pussy is trying to climb up the securities leg. You may want to pick it up and snap it back on.” I roll my eyes at her when she glares at me.

“Screw off Jean!”

“OH, Go back and stand on your corner.” I turn on my heel and walk away. Behind me I hear her gasp and try to come after me, only to be stopped by the security guard.

When I get downstairs to the food court Marco has Avery sitting on his shoulders leaning against a wall eating pretzels.  I laugh as I make my way across to them, seeing Marco carrying a hello kitty backpack and pulling a candy colored suitcase is too much. He hands me my pretzel with a kiss and we head out toward the parking lot. Marco’s fingers find mine and they lace together comfortably, swinging slightly as we walk.

“Hey Daddy”

“Hey Avery”

“Why did you Kiss Marco??”

“Cuz he’s my boyfriend and I can kiss him all I want” Marco giggles beside me when Avery gasps and pokes the top of his head repeatedly.

“Marco! Does that mean that you’re going to be my dad too?”

“For now it just means we’re dating silly girl”

It takes all of 30 seconds once we started driving back for my tired little girl to knock out completely. So for the rest of the car ride Marco and I sit in mostly silence, listening to the radio. A long drive back made even longer since there was not filler conversation. By the time we arrived home it was dark and I could tell that we were both tired to the bone.

Walking up the stairs to our apartment was like a battle on tired bodies. We didn’t even do anything today really. I’m exhausted and I can tell that Marco feels just the same.  My freckled boyfriend leaned heavily into the door as he held it open so I could carry a still sleeping daughter inside.  Once she was resting easy in her bed and the door was closed, Marco and I landed heavily on the couch.

“All in favor of bed?”

“I”

“I”

“The I’s have it”

Throwing our clothes on the floor as we walk to the bed room, we land face first onto the bed, and get under the covers with the minimalist amount of effort.  I’m on the brink of passing the fuck out when Marco shifts and kisses my shoulder.

“I’m glad you didn’t get escorted out of the airport by security for fighting with her. I was legitimately concerned.”

“mmm I almost did.” I chuckle.” ‘m glad you came with me”

“Me too”

I turn and kiss his forehead before falling asleep completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for putting up with me!   
> I love You guys so much!  
> Comment below and leave me your thoughts! as long as their loving or helpful.  
> No meanies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading guys!  
> If there is anything wrong with this work please tell me! I edited this myself and I'm sure I missed a lot of mistakes! So just let me know!  
> Kindly!  
> Thank you guys!  
> I love you Guys! You rock!


End file.
